The Way
by WriterGirl516
Summary: Bianca and Maggie, Kendall and Ryan. Both couples finally admit their love for one another and take a step at starting a relationship.


**Disclaimers:** I own nothing. Kendall, Ryan, Bianca and Maggie are all properties of AMC and ABC.

**Inspiration:** Clay Aiken's "The Way"

**The Way**

---------------

Bianca and Maggie sat on the couch, eyes wide, staring at each other not knowing what to say. Having just kissed Bianca, the look that Maggie saw from her best friend was freaking her out. She wished that Bianca would say something, but nothing came out, only silence. Fearing what Bianca's reaction would be, Maggie immediately shot up and did what she does best, run. She rambled something about her book, being late for class; her mind was fleeting as all she wanted to do was to get out of the 'too close for comfort situation' before losing more control.

"Maggie… we need to talk about what just happened. It's okay, Maggie…" Bianca tried to get her attention.

No success, out the door Maggie went, without a thought or a word. Once again, she was running from her own feelings.

Kendall pulled away from Ryan's embrace. She couldn't let herself fall for Ryan again; it would mean risking her heart and getting hurt. After all the pain and heartache she felt last time, giving into her feelings for him, this time around she would not let that be the case.

"I… I can't do this," Kendall spoke softly, looking down at the floor. She tried hard to hide her tears, knowing full well that Ryan could see right through her. Part of Kendall's heart still longed for him, for his touch, his care and his love. Yet, the past couple of months became like a test for her. Could she have him back again? Would she be able to let herself love him, without any reservation?

She had overheard Greenlee and Ryan sharing a conversation one night at his doorway. Kendall hid behind the potted plant, not to be seen. To her it sounded like the two of them were teaming up against her, when in all reality, Ryan had been trying to get Greenlee to lay off of Kendall.

Ryan pushed Kendall's chin up so that their eyes met. "Why? We're here now, why are you holding back?" he stroked her cheek. "There is no Greenlee that can come between us. You have to believe me."

She backed away, "Ryan… I can't do this. I can't risk getting hurt all over again." Kendall broke from Ryan's embrace, picking up her jacket.

"Kendall wait…" he called out to her.

Kendall didn't even stop to turn around, out the door she went, along with her feelings for Ryan.

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you  
There's something about the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around  
And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why_

She let out a huge sigh, sitting in her car not knowing where to go next. The tears streamed down her cheeks, her heart longed to be in love. Yet, was she ready to give in to those feelings? It would mean putting all on the line, taking that leap of faith, hoping the one she loved would be there to catch her.

Kendall still loved Ryan, he was what filled the void in her heart then and still did the same now.

Alone at the boathouse, Maggie sat on the bench, tracing her fingers on the wood. It seemed to be a common occurrence lately how Maggie found herself reflecting at the boathouse. She always held the place I her heart as it was perhaps the one spot in town where she could be alone to think, to be alone with her thoughts. She brought her legs closer to her body as she wrapped her arms around them. The feelings that coursed through her mind, body and heart left her lost and confused.

Deep down, she knew that that kiss wasn't just a kiss. She had felt something in that one moment in time. Maggie loved Bianca.

Ryan stood in front of his fireplace; eyes were concentrated on the flames. He thought back to when he first met Kendall, at the Pine Cone Motel. Memories flooded his mind, remembering when he first proposed to her in the pouring rain at the park, the romantic nights they shared together. The pain of when he saw her coming onto Aidan, the leap in his heart when he saw Kendall again for the first time in a year. He thought back to the moments on the Fusion rooftop, giving into his inhibitions falling for Kendall all over again. Ryan had tried hard to tell himself that he needed to move on, but his heart wouldn't let him.

His heart belonged to Kendall.

Ryan snapped out of his gaze and grabbed his coat. Rushing out the door, he needed to find her and prove to Kendall once and for all, that his heart belonged to her and only her.

Bianca gazed out of the window, thinking about what had just happened with Maggie. Like her, Bianca found herself confused about her best friend. What made Maggie want to kiss her? Just when she thought she had her all figured out, all it took was one kiss. With one kiss, it had resurfaced all of Bianca's hidden feelings for Maggie, the ones that had been buried after that day at the boathouse. She had buried them in an effort not let herself get hurt all over again yet in reality, it was those same feelings that never disappeared.

The kiss they shared resonated far and deep inside her. It was a feeling she had never felt before, more than any closeness she had with Maggie. She wished that Maggie had not run out on her earlier, but Bianca understood. She knew Maggie's demeanor when things got close for her, always cut and run.

This time though, Bianca wasn't going to let Maggie run from what she was feeling inside.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And in the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

Maggie sat at the boathouse, lost in her own daze and confusion. Her mind began to journey into the past, her past relationships. Glimpses of Tim, of Henry and of her New Year's date with Jamie flashed before her very eyes.

Kendall made her way up to the falls. She sat down on a nearby rock, the crisp, cold air stung her face. For some reason, sitting up by the falls became a safe haven for her. She craved solitude at the moment, yet at the same time, she craved to be loved.

But could she be capable of letting herself love and taking that risk? Only Kendall had the answer to her own question and her own feelings.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to the moments she shared with Ryan, in particular recent months. Kendall remembered spending Christmas with Ryan, decorating the tree, falling asleep in front of the fire and waking up in his arms.

All those moments had warmed her heart. They gave her hope and a second chance, only for it to be ruined by Greenlee.

_It's something about how you stay on my mind  
It's something about the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

Tim… Henry… Jamie… why was it that Maggie could never feel secure when she was with any of them. She never felt close enough to be open with any one of them. Truly, had she felt anything concrete then things would have worked out. Yet in the end, Maggie always found herself harboring feelings for one and only one. The only one she felt safe with, the one person she felt so close to, the one person in her life that she resonated such a strong connection with that with the simple touch it made her smile.

Bianca made her feel safe. The connection she shared with her was beyond anything that could be described with words. Bianca was everything to Maggie and more. No matter how many times she had denied herself any feelings for her best friend, those same feelings only became stronger. Strong enough that it had given Maggie the courage to kiss Bianca, knowing full well the risk of putting her heart on the line.

Why was it though that Greenlee was the deciding factor in Kendall allowing herself to love Ryan?

Kendall continued to wrestle with her feelings of love for Ryan. He stood by her back when she had been accused of setting fire to Erica's. He never once doubted her and remained steadfast in his faithfulness to her. He never judged her, not once, not ever. Ryan had never done any wrong by Kendall, all he ever did was love her, and all he wanted to do now was to love her.

Yet, it was Kendall who couldn't let herself love him. Thinking back to everything the two of them had been through then and now, it began to dawn on her. It wasn't Greenlee that was stopping her from loving him, it was herself.

For her to love Ryan, she needed to let her heart open up to loving him.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

Bianca searched all the places she thought Maggie could have gone. The Union, BJ's, the library, she went by them all and had no luck at finding Maggie. Bianca leaned her head forward on the steering wheel, immediately flashing back to the kiss she had shared with Maggie. Part of her wished she had said something back at the apartment, knowing that if she had, all this searching could be avoided.

"Maggie where could you be?" she asked herself. "I need you."

Suddenly, Bianca figured out where Maggie probably was. Getting out of the car, she locked her doors and made her way over. She knew Maggie had to be at their spot.

Ryan weaved in and out of traffic, searching for Kendall. He knew the one way that Kendall would give into her love for him. Stopped at a red light, he brought his hand up to his jacket pocket, feeling it to make sure that it was still here. This was his one chance to prove once and for all that she was it for him and no one else. It was going to be Ryan and Kendall no matter what, nothing could stop them from being apart ever again.

The light changed to green, Ryan sped off. He had some idea of where Kendall might be.

_I can't put my fingers on  
Just what it is that makes me  
Love you, you baby  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking about the way_

There was something Maggie felt deep inside that drew her to Bianca. Whether it was her calming demeanor or the fact that Bianca always found the good in everyone, it's what made Maggie love her even more. A day never went by without Bianca making sure Maggie had smiled once during the day. Even on days when classes had stressed Maggie out beyond belief, Bianca was there, making sure she was okay.

Maggie's feelings for Bianca went well beyond the realm of friendship. She had always felt the need to protect her best friend from harm. Knowing how harsh the world could be sometimes, Maggie had this tendency to be the protective one. Perhaps it was this protectiveness that had caused her to struggle with her own feelings all along. Maggie had never liked getting hurt; it had been a painful memory for her. Growing up, anytime she had gotten close to someone, she ended up losing them. It was perhaps what caused Maggie to hold back.

But not now, not anymore, Maggie was now ready to take that leap of faith and admit to Bianca how she really felt. She stood up from the bench with renewed courage. Hearing footsteps from behind, Maggie turned around.

Standing at the steps of the boathouse, was Bianca.

Kendall's realization couldn't have dawned at a more perfect moment. It wasn't Greenlee that stood in the way of her and Ryan; rather it was her own heart. Having been hurt in past relationships, it had caused Kendall to become weary of any guy that got close to her. She had always thought that when things were too perfect that it would all fall apart at any second. Kendall didn't want her world to fall apart on her.

Ryan had promised her the world the first time around. When he had left town the first time, it sent Kendall into a tailspin. She loved him then and still loved him now. Thinking back on their closeness in the past couple of months it caused her to realize that his feelings for her never disappeared either.

It was now time for her to take a leap of faith and let herself love Ryan again. Hearing some rustling in the bushes she turned her attention.

Ryan appeared the bushes, immediately making eye contact with Kendall.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

Maggie and Bianca made eye contact, Bianca still standing on the steps. Maggie had decided to sit back down. Not a word was spoken between them as Bianca made her way over and sat next to her best friend. She placed her hand on Maggie's thigh, as if a gesture pleading for her to open up.

A tear fell from Maggie's eye as she stared at Bianca's hand on her leg. There were so many feelings resonating inside of her that she wanted so badly to spell out the words, but found herself at a loss, a loss for words. All she could do was return the gesture, placing her own hand on top of Bianca's.

"So many feelings, so little words," Maggie whispered, bringing her eyes up to meet Bianca's. "That kiss, Bianca I…"

Bianca held her finger to Maggie's lips, interrupting her mid sentence. Smiling, "One step at a time," she told her. "Let's do this one step at a time."

"I'm scared," Maggie's voice cracked.

"I'm here, we're here and that's all that matters," she reassured her. "What matters is that we will do this together."

Ryan approached Kendall, who looked away. She may have just realized how much she loved him, but was feeling a bit embarrassed for having run out on him.

Ryan stood behind Kendall, putting his arms around her. She didn't resist, letting him hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shh…what's there to be sorry about?" he turned Kendall around so that they were face to face. Kendall tried to look down, but Ryan brought his fingers to her chin, keeping it up, and their eyes meeting once again. "I'm here because I love you Kendall. You have to believe me on this one."

"I believe you and I'm sorry. Sorry for being such the insecure person that I am. I just couldn't bear to lose you again. I didn't want to let you in because I didn't want to get hurt all over again" Kendall replied. "I love you."

Smiling, Ryan kissed Kendall. Slowly, he got down on one knee as he pulled out a jewelry box from his jacket pocket. Opening it, he took her hand and held out the ring.

"Marry me," he asked her, looking up at the smile on Kendall's face, a smile that appeared through her tears.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way…_

_You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way _

A smile could be seen through Kendall's tears. "Yes," she answered. "Yes I will marry you."

Ryan grinned; he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kendall's finger. "This time around, you are never going to take this ring off, ever again." He stood up from the ground and pulled Kendall into his arms. Their lips would soon meet, as they shared a kiss by the falls.

"It's you and me baby, now and forever," he smiled, pushing away some hair from Kendall's face.

"You and me," she replied, still smiling. "Together."

It was Kendall and Ryan once again, nothing could tear them apart this time.

"Together," Maggie smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"No more running?" Bianca asked, holding Maggie's hand securely in hers. "No more running okay. We will make this work. You are who I care about; you are who I have feelings for and no one else."

Maggie smiled, hearing those words warmed her heart. "No more running," she replied. "Let's go home."

Standing up, the two of them left the boathouse, hand in hand. Ready to face Pine Valley, together.

_It's something about the way you look tonight  
There is nothing more to say than I feel it in the way_

End


End file.
